borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC 4 Main element weakness
What is the main elemental weakness of DLC 4 be? Personally my money is on Electric for two reasons, 1 Fire (Zombie Island) and Corrosive ( Knoxx) have already been used and explosive isnt really strong to anything in paticular secondlly the Clap traps are robots so might be short circuited my electric, they will probabally still be weak to corrosive a little though so the pearl smg (cant remember the name) might be a good weapon for this DLC in my thoughts Its name is the Maliwan Tsunami. I'm hoping for shock weakness as well - it's the most underused element, and I've kept an elementally-balanced inventory in hopes of a future use for my shock weapons. 10:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, the tail-end of vanilla is pretty heavy on shock with the various eridian levels. I've got my fingers crossed for a combo of shock and blast. lol the only logic I can put behind weakness to blast is like.. glass-traps lol but those are the two underused elements, and I like blast damage because it gets out of the way.. WhackyGordon 10:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I hope it's not shock i have almost no shock weapons, only my orion and it's only 683 damage, and as far a explosive, i finally got a good cobra, 848 damage, but i cannot find an ogre to save my life, i actually found a pearl, but no ogre yet :( xbox GT SinsterNobody 11:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm hoping for all of them really, and it could make sense. All the "claptrap'd" enemies would be weak to corrosive (Like motorhead) and another element depending on what type of enemy they are. (Bandit-traps being weak against corrosive and fire..etc.) The claptraps themselves would (Ideally) be weak to shock and corrosive. It's kind of a pain not having a use for my orion. NOhara24 12:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) What i mainly want to see with the claptraps is them having lots of health like normal enemies but you hurt them more with shock weapons kind of like how fire hurts flesh more. It would be too easy if gearbox made the claptraps like the eridians, then i could just one shot them with trespass since eridians have so little health.Fuzzy Darkness 13:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Why does a dlc need to follow an elemental weakness theme? They could spread it out if they wanted. imo it just seems so childish to think that they're following some kind of pattern... keep it simple. Laserblasto 07:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to, but they have left the distinct impression of a pattern, and elemental weaknesses in general kind of factor in to the game's RPG elements. There wouldn't be any point to elemental guns otherwise. As far as theming a DLC, it's not an imperative - there are Crimson Lance Chemical dudes that resist corrosive. They keep things interesting, and keep the various elements necessary. As it stands, there's not much use for shock stuff, other than the eridians. Robots logically would be affected by electricity, one way or the other. It's not that much of a stretch that the three DLCs containing plot might each have a flavour. Zombies and fire, armoured soldiers and corrosion, robots and...? WhackyGordon 07:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- I hadn't noticed a huge "Theme" in elements for the game. Going through the DLCs, I was an Explody Brick and Lillith, rocking a Double Stinger, Double Anarchy, and a Combustion Hellfire with a Liquid Penetrator. The Mercenary mod helped to cope with the lack of weapons variety. Anyhow, either way's fine for me. I'd perfer a spread of powerful, yet unreliably hosed units. The closest we had to that were Spiderants, who just had a crit point, and had solid damage output and unit variety therein. The Zombies were too Zombieish, which got boring in a hurry. The Lance were a pain in the main game, and having access to better weapons made them a tolerable, easily dealt with pain. All I want is more Spiderant like ones, 'cause those dudes were fun. More shake-up-the-combat baddies instead of dudes with guns. To hell with elemental weaknesses. Das Steube 10:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The zombies would be more intense if there was a decent arena type area with unlimited zombies spawning. There's enough variety, with Tankensteins and psychos etc, but they're so delightfully slow - there just needs to be more of them. Spiderants are perfect though. Nice well populated spawn areas, plenty of variety in attack style, various elemental varieties make you switch your gun every now and then.. I like the elemental side of things, but that's the beauty of BL - it doesn't force it on you. I'm a pokemon fan, so the sorta rock-paper-scissors logic appeals to me. I mean, the Unforgiven kinda trumps everything with excessive brute force, but it is overly gratifying setting shit on fire with a gun. *sigh* Oh Maliwan - you've combined two of my favorite toys.. lol WhackyGordon 13:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC)